Bound to Death
by KahliaxBeloved
Summary: Her self-claimed fiancee is a Shinigami, no one can see/hear him so she ends up looking like a lunatic whenever she talks to him in public, she's signed up for an appointment with death in about a year Not related to death note. Continued by rocketxmuffin
1. Chapter 1: Fiancee

**Okay so I'm back and I apologize to those who wanted an update but this is just to keep all of Tenshi-chan's stories all together so you guys don't have to keep switching to pages to find the continuation. I have been really busy lately but I have not given up on finishing this story or any of my others. So don't worry I'll get you guys something to read :)**

**Chapters 1-3 are Tenshi's while 4-? will be mine. I'm trying to keep my style of writing similar to hers, but it will not be the exact thing so bare with me, okay? **

**Hope you guys forgive and I promise to update soon!**

**xoxo**

**Anemone**

**Disclaimer: I nor Tenshi-chan do not own Naruto. I, Anemone do not own the first 3 chapters of this story, they are purely Tenshi's. The only ones that came out of my noggin are 4 through the rest.**

* * *

**Bound**

:Prolouge.:

-

-

Chapter1: Fiancée 

"So…Have you chosen yet, my son?"

Red eyes with a star-like pupil peered down at the figure lying atop the dark rumbling clouds. Claw like hands clutched at the not so fluffy surface, electricity emitting from it. A similar pair of red eyes looked up at the speaker, skin pale as snow and hair pitch black. Broad, firm shoulders and angled face structure proved the figure to be male. Though he looked mortal, for the most part, his gorgeous looks are definitely inhuman.

"Iie, Otou-sama." Replied the pale man who appeared to look no older than eighteen. "Demo, doushite? Why must I find a human?"

He glanced down at the mortals and starred with a bored air as yet another drunk harassed an innocent young woman. Lips set in a thin line as he watched in disgust. He lay on his stomach with his elbow propped so he could lean his chin on his knuckles. He was clad in a plain black wife beater and black pants in which multiple steel chains hung from the torn areas.

The demonic being contemplated sending down a bolt of lightning to kill the drunk. No… that's too unlikely with this sunny weather, it would raise suspiciouns of the sort. That would only make things complicated. Perhaps an innocent car accident would do? The intoxicated man _is_ at the edge of the street. His father knew what he was thinking and obviously disapproved. After all saving a mortal is against the book.

'_We are only meant to take lives… not spare them.'_ He mused indifferently.

"What putrid creatures. Their world is truly corrupt…" His words hung in the air with obvious venom. His bangs fell into his and he brushed them away lazily with a sweep of one talon.

The cloaked man sighed at his son with exasperation. His hood covering his head prevented anyone from seeing his other features aside from his aristocrat nose, piercing crimson eyes, and ebony bangs framing his face. The man looked as if he's in his early thirties. It's obvious where his son's looks came from.

"Sasuke, I know you despise them, but you must do this in order for you to gain your full abilities as our family's next Shinigami." His voice turned hard with impatience and frustration. "If you do not gain your full powers by the end of the next winter solstice, all of it will go to your older brother..."

"Sou ka... Looks like I have no choice then." Sasuke tensed at his father's words and turned his gaze to a high school, where a girl with shoulder length pink hair and silver-lined green eyes is talking to her friend. Her looks were what humans call natural beauty seeing as she didn't need make-up unlike the usual female human. She is average and not particularly special but something about her eyes intrigued him. The male stood up and turned to his father with a handsome grin that revealed his canine-like fangs.

"I choose her then." He said as he turned to watch the girl walk away from her friend.

And without another word to his father he crouched low at the edge of the dark grey clouds. He lifted his left hand and bit his index finger knuckle, splitting the skin and making him bleed a dark red liquid. Suddenly a dull pain came from below his shoulder blades. Black skeleton-like feathered wings emerged from his back and spread wide. The clouds let out a low rumble and the immortal being flexed his wings before he dove straight down, heading toward the human world in the form of a lightning bolt.

"Ja, Sakura!" A blonde girl called to her pink haired friend before running off.

The girl called Sakura briefly watched her friend leave before turning around and walking in the opposite direction and sighed. Her home wasn't too far from from school only about ten to fifteen minutes if she walked.

'_School is so boring.'_ Sakura thought. _'Well, it's not like anything exciting ever happens these days…'_

Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket being the bored seventeen year old she was, she quickly answered the phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

" _Oi, Sakura-chan?"_ It's her boyfriend, Kiba.

"Hai, doushita?"

"_Gomen, but I think we should have a rain check for our date tonight. It looks like it's gonna rain." _

Sakura glanced up at the sky. Only to be greeted with a dark sky and grey rumbling clouds. It looked like a storm is coming up, that's a bit weird seeing that it was so hot today.

'_Shimmata! He's right, in fact it looks like there's gonna be a storm… chotto matte. Wasn't it sunny just a while ago?' _

"A-Ah, nande mo ii!" Sakura agreed.

"_Taihen, I'll see you Friday then, ja ne."_

"Hai! Bai bai, ja mata ne."

_Click. It's already begun to rain lightly._

Sakura hung up her phone and pulled her coat over her head to shield her from the rain. She cursed quietly under her breath and hoped she wouldn't get sick. She really loathed the feeling. She sprinted the rest of the way home.

'_Mou, I'm soaking wet.'_ She thought to herself as she ran through the front door.

She walked up the stairs and into her room, then she lazily threw her jacket onto a chair and flopped down onto the bed. Wet clothes and all. She didn't feel like changing yet. Suddenly light filled the dark room in a flash.

**Boom! CRACK!!**

Sakura jumped up from the bed starteled she sat on her bed a bit frozen before she walked over to her window. That particular thunderclap was significantly loud, she looked out of the window curiously. But it's raining too hard to see anything through the drops of water. Unexpectedly, a cold hand gently lifted a lock of her pink hair. Was there someone else in her room? Maybe her father?

"Well, aren't you a beauty?" A sultry deep voice breathed into her ear.

'_That's definitely not, otou-san!' _

Sakura whirled around in surprise. As if on cue, lightning struck and lit the room briefly before fading back into darkness. This allowed her to see a devastatingly attractive man who looked to be about her age. As if in a trance she slowly walked forward and once she's within his grasp, the man gently lifted a hand to lift her chin to meet his eyes. Which is a shocking red color with pupils compareble to stars.

"Yes, you are what you humans call _'easy on the eyes'_." His velvety voice is so sensual.

She blinked and slowly stepped back, realizing that his looks are too ethereal to be human and those eyes….

"Wha-What do you mean by that? Aren't you human as well?" She asked. She felt stupid asking such a question.

The vibe he gave her is just so dangerous. Instinct told her to run, hide, anything. For some reason she just couldn't control her body, maybe his eyes have something to do with it?

"No, no I'm not." He answered bluntly. "I am immortal."

Lightning flashed and she could see him walking closer to her. His cold fingers skimmed her arm lightly causing her to involuntarily shiver, slowly his nails grew into talons. His black wings unfolded into her view and he grinned when she stiffened in shock, his fangs revealed. White, sharp, and curved ever so slightly at the point.

"What are you? A vampire?" She questioned feeling numb.

He frowned and she just _knew_ that what she said was taboo for him.

"_Iie_." He growled. His claw-like hand came to grip her throat tightly, cutting off her air supply. **"I am not one of those twisted excuse of an immortal."**

Sakura began to cough and gasp for air. Her hands clawed at his strong arms in an attempt to throw him off her. Emerald eyes narrowed as tried to kick him away from her, he merely countered by using his other hand to wind her legs around his hips. His free hand moved to hold her ankles, succesfully ending her violent thrashing.

"P-Please!" She breathed. "Let me go! I-I'm sorry!"

Chuckling, he waited until she calmed and let her go, leaving her to collapse to the floor panting desperately. Her throat burned and she glared viciously at the figure for it.

"Learn to hold your tongue, human." He sneered.

"What _are_ you?" Sakura bit out.

Eyes gleaming in amusement, he kneeled on one knee to her level. He cupped her cheek softly, but despite the gentle action she was shaking like a leaf. As if his presence alone was enough to suffocate her. He does have the potential to kill her in a second.

"Look into my eyes, love." He said, lifting her head and locking their eyes. "What do you see…?"

Her eyes widened as fear racked her body, her shaking ceased as she tensed up. In his eyes she could literally see people suffering, collapsing, bleeding and being tortured, but…

'_Iie.'_ She thought to herself with horror. _'I can see…'_

"…Death…" She whispered and blanched. Families losing loved ones, friends and lovers seperated by death. Did he kill all of those people and cause such a depressing sight?

"Haruno Sakura, age seventeen, blood type B, Birth March 28th, only child, deceased mother, living with single father Haruno Hideki, goes to Kiri Gakuen, boyfriend Inuzuka Kiba, best friend Yamanaka Ino, …" The immortal being stated as if it were normal to know so much about a person.

'_Who is he? How does he know so much about me?'_

As if reading her mind he answered.

"I am Shinigami, Sasuke." He leaned closer and whispered hotly. _"Your fiancée."_

'_Shi-Shinigami?! F-F-Fiancée?! Oh...Kami-sama...'_

_**Thump.**_

"Hm? It seems, she has fainted."

**Looks like a used a lot of Japanese words. Updates will be slow, please don't kill me! Poll is still up and I plan to continue my other fics!**

1) Iie - No

2) Otou-sama - Father (Formal)

3) Demo - But

4) Doushite - Why

5) Sou ka - I see/Is that so/Really?

6) Ja - Bye/Later

7) Moshi Moshi - Hello

8) Hai - Yes (You all probably know that)

9) Doushita - What's the matter?/What's wrong

10) Gomen - Sorry

11) Shimmata - Damn, Shit, Fuck, etc.

12) Chotto Matte - Wait a minute

13) Nande mo ii - Anything is okay

14) Taihen - Great

15) Mou - Geez

16) Shinigami - Death God/God of Death

* * *

**I will update this story soon so bare with me, I'm not giving up yet! **

**xoxo**

**Anemone**


	2. Chapter 2: Temporarily Human?

**Okay so I'm back and I apologize to those who wanted an update but this is just to keep all of Tenshi-chan's stories all together so you guys don't have to keep switching to pages to find the continuation. I have been really busy lately but I have not given up on finishing this story or any of my others. So don't worry I'll get you guys something to read :)**

**Chapters 1-3 are Tenshi's while 4-? will be mine. I'm trying to keep my style of writing similar to hers, but it will not be the exact thing so bare with me, okay? **

**Hope you guys forgive and I promise to update soon!**

**xoxo**

**Anemone**

**Disclaimer: I nor Tenshi-chan do not own Naruto. I, Anemone do not own the first 3 chapters of this story, they are purely Tenshi's. The only ones that came out of my noggin are 4 through the rest.**

**

* * *

**

**Bound**

:..Chapter 2..:

.

.

Chapter 2 : Temporarily Human?

Blearily emerald eyes flickered from their sleepy haze. Confused, she glanced forward only to realize she's laying smack dab in the middle of her room. Her body felt cold and almost frosty which was odd seeing that it's September, not even the winter season yet.

And that's when she remembered last night's events. Eyes wide, she frantically looked around the room only to find it empty.

"Was it all a dream?" She whispered.

The sound of clothes shifting was heard and she froze as she felt something cuddle into the crook of her neck. Her eyes slowly, hesitantly trailed down to see two legs on either side of her.

"No."

'_It's him.'_

And before she could run or even open her mouth to scream a clawed hand came to cover her mouth firmly. An arm had tightly wound around her, holding her in place and defeating any means of escape. She whimpered into his hand, only earning a demonic hiss. He leaned his body against her back slightly.

"Don't scream." He growled into her ear, lips grazing her with a feather-light touch.

Though his entire body felt like ice, his breath is humanely warm.

Sakura stilled and then slowly nodded after thinking it over a minute. It would be safer to do as he says. She didn't want to think of what he would do if she disobeyed. The demon hesitated before removing his hand from her mouth, but his arm stayed around her waist. Realizing his intention she turned her head a little so she could at least see the Shinigami from the corner of her eye. His red eyes glinted in the sunlight.

"I promise not to run away." She said honestly.

He grinned, eyes sparking with an unreadable expression. Flashing a set of white teeth and a pair of fangs.

"You're not scared, human?" He sneered. The bastard is mocking her! And at the same time reminding her of how weak she, as well as other humans, is.

'_Well, it's not like I can do anything about it…'_ She inwardly huffed.

Sakura turned her head away from him and shivered from the look he gave her. He's trying to test her, make her nervous, intimidate her, but she won't bend so easily. After all she inherited her father's strong will and pride. Thinking of her father, her back straightened with resolve. She will not back down to this Shinigami!

'_I refuse to give him the satisfaction!'_

"Sas - !"

_Never let go of that moment when the light shines_

Sakura glanced at Sasuke who stilled behind her, and as if in momentary surprise, he relaxed. She followed his gaze to her cell phone, his eyes narrowing as it continued to ring and vibrate. She unsurely fidgeted, wondering if he would allow her to get up and answer it.

_You weren't scared of anything when you made that wish  
But it's time to let go of that endless love – _

"You should get that." He said blankly looking down at her.

She nodded mutely in response and he released her, watching almost curiously as she slowly stood and walked over to the cabinet her cell sat on top of. The mirror above it showed her a clear view of the Shinigami behind her as he stood up and leaned against the wall behind him. Arms crossed in an aloof fashion.

_Flap your pure white wings for me  
Those wings that wrapped me warmly_

Her eyes locked with his through the mirror even as she reached for the still-ringing phone.

_I can hear your voice; even if we're far apart I know I can hear it – _

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone.

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay, you sound a little tense?"

"I'm fine, Kiba-kun. I'm a bit busy though, can we talk later?"

Sasuke smirked darkly and she knew it was because she's being so wary around him, he posed as a threat to her. Her is guard up even as she talked on the phone with her boyfriend. He chuckled, quite loudly, and Sakura stiffened thinking Kiba could hear him.

"Oh, did I catch you at a bad time?" Kiba didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, we'll talk later."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side and spoke to her easily. Loud enough that Kiba should've heard him.

"Talk to him."

"Shut up!" Sakura growled, knowing her boyfriend is quick to assume things. He might get the wrong idea if he heard Sasuke.

He _should've_ heard him.

"I didn't say anything! Who are you talking to, Sakura?"

But he _didn't_.

Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly turned around to see Sasuke's smirk widen.

"You… you didn't hear him?" Sakura asked Kiba. Her eyes sharpening with realization.

"Hear who? Sakura, is someone there with you? – "

Sakura was too busy staring at Sasuke, who looked at her knowingly, to catch the rest of what Kiba said. She brought the phone to his lips after setting it on speaker, eyes throwing daggers at him.

"Talk to him." She told Sasuke. "Say something!"

"Sakura, who are you talking to?!"

She ignored her boyfriend and focused on the Shinigami before her, emerald eyes narrowing at him when he didn't speak a word. His clawed hand took the black Chocolate from her grasp.

"…Inuzuka…" He said into the phone with his usual baritone voice. Eyes flicking from the device to his fiancée, his lips held a fanged grin.

"…Sakura? Are you still there? Sakura!"

Kiba didn't hear him.

Kiba _couldn't_ hear him.

Sakura gulped before taking the phone from his grasp.

"I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, Kiba-kun." She hung up without waiting for his reply.

Sakura pocketed her phone and then turned to Sasuke who stood there boredly. At her accusing expression he cocked an eyebrow in question.

"No one can hear you." She stated.

Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded in response to her supposed-to-be question.

"Aa, with the exception of you, of course. Unless I want to make myself known, but I can't reveal myself too much."

"Why? Is it against code?" Sasuke shook his head at her question.

"No, it just takes a lot of chakra to reveal myself. Especially when I make myself known for long periods of time." He explained.

"Chakra?"

"Chakra is a sort of 'Energy' for the immortal. It's our physical and spiritual strength. If we are exhaust it… well we are reduced to a weakened 'human' state or even die."

"Oh…" The pink haired girl said softly. "So, I guess this means no one can see you, either? Same circumstances."

He nodded.

"What else is there?"

Sasuke peeked at her through one half closed eye before he shut his eyes and shrugged casually.

"There is more… but I have to wait a while before I can tell you." He said curtly.

Sakura sighed. Somehow she knew he wouldn't say anything else and he wanted to change the subject.

"So… what should I call you? Shinigami-sama?." This is her first time addressing him and she wasn't sure what to say.

The immortal sat in the middle of her bed settling comfortably and then lazily waved a hand.

"Pardon my interruption." Sakura raised both eyebrows in wonder at his polite words. "I just prefer not to use formalities. My family name is Uchiha, but I'd rather you use my birth name. If you don't mind."

'_Maybe he's a gentleman…?'_ Sakura wondered.

His eyes then glinted and he smirked wickedly.

"You can say **Sasuke-sama** _here_, though." He continued and suggestively laid back on her bed with his legs spread wide, as if in invitation.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched.

"You little pervert!"

''_Gentleman' my ass!'_

He smirked.

"You're **teasing** me!" She accused.

"So, I am." Sasuke sat up and titled his head to her in a boyish manner. "Like I would sleep with a human."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

This surprised Sasuke, though he didn't show it on the outside. She is becoming less and less fearful of him faster than he originally thought. Wasn't it just yesterday that she fainted out of fear of him?

"If you are suggesting I said something to offend you…" Pause. "Then you are correct."

Before Sakura could retort a knock sounded against her door. The girl panicked while the Shinigami merely frowned at the interruption of his fun, he liked to tease the human. Her reactions were very entertaining for him.

He scowled.

Ah, yes… the Immortal World, though peaceful, gets very boring. Nothing unpredictable or adventurous ever happens there, but being with this girl excited him. All of the other immortals are…

He stopped his train of thought there.

"SAKURA! Ino is here!" It was her father.

"Sasuke!" Sakura hissed in a low whisper. "What do I do?!"

He blinked and answered blankly.

"Answer the door."

"What if Ino-buta sees you?!"

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at the odd suffix at the end of this "Ino"s name. He just shrugged and waited for the girl to remember the bit of information he had shared with her earlier.

"Oh, wait! Eh heh, she can't see you." Sakura said sheepishly and scratched the back of her head.

He starred at her with a deadpanned expression.

"Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"Sakura, who are you talking to?" Her father called.

"No one, Dad!!"

Sakura in silence waited until she heard the sound of faded footsteps. She sighed and walked over to the Shinigami who now sat up at the edge of her bed. His expression flashed a bit of weariness, but quickly slipped back into his bored look.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked Sasuke.

He shook his head.

"I have not adjusted to this world. Coming here is also tiring; these things are common for Shinigami and other immortals." He said, a blank expression hiding his exhaustion.

"I see… What do you need?"

Sasuke stared at the door for a minute before he turned to look at her. Odd, he looked as if he heard something.

"Hide me. Fast." He said.

Sakura looked at his scowling expression with confusion. Suddenly his fangs and wings began to retract into his body. As his wings folded up, tore through his clothes, and molded into his pale skin he hissed in obvious pain. His red eyes faded into black, his claws getting shorter until they looked like human nails.

'_He looks human! What… oh!'_ Sakura's eyes flashed with realization.

"You tired out you're Kachra, so now you're a mortal like the rest of us!"

Sasuke's eye twitched and he flung the torn shirt at Sakura, who caught it on reflex and laughed at his irritated expression.

"It's chakra!" He snapped. "Now hide me before – "

"SAKURA!!"

Too late.

The door slammed open, revealing a hyper blonde, her eyes twinkled with energy.

"Sakura! I called you a thousand times! Why don't you ever answer your phone?!" She paused when she spotted the half naked Sasuke, who sat on Sakura's bed with an annoyed expression, and blinked.

Her eyes flicked to the torn shirt the pink haired girl had in her hands.

Ino's eyes widened.

"Ino, it's not what it looks like!" Sakura said quickly, knowing her best friend would say something like –

"YOU SCREWED HIM WITH YOUR DAD IN THE LIVING ROOM?!"

Sasuke cringed at her loudness.

'_Why did I ever leave the Immortal World?'_

_

* * *

_

**I will update this story soon so bare with me, I'm not giving up yet! **

**xoxo**

**Anemone**


	3. Chapter 3: Bloody Fun

**Okay so I'm back and I apologize to those who wanted an update but this is just to keep all of Tenshi-chan's stories all together so you guys don't have to keep switching to pages to find the continuation. I have been really busy lately but I have not given up on finishing this story or any of my others. So don't worry I'll get you guys something to read :)**

**Chapters 1-3 are Tenshi's while 4-? will be mine. I'm trying to keep my style of writing similar to hers, but it will not be the exact thing so bare with me, okay? **

**Hope you guys forgive and I promise to update soon!**

**xoxo**

**Anemone**

**Disclaimer: I nor Tenshi-chan do not own Naruto. I, Anemone do not own the first 3 chapters of this story, they are purely Tenshi's. The only ones that came out of my noggin are 4 through the rest.**

* * *

Once her blonde friend exited the room (with a happy skip in her step), Sakura sighed and flopped onto her bed tiredly. The Shinigami, Sasuke, had moved to lean against the wall opposite of her. His expression was an odd mix of irritation, entertainment and exhaustion. She didn't understand much about Shinigami, but she was sure this wasn't an everyday occurrence for them. Heck, she almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

She didn't feel much sympathy after all his teasing earlier.

**FLASHBACK --**

"YOU SCREWED HIM WITH YOUR DAD IN THE LIVINGROOM?!"

Sakura noticed the obvious way Sasuke had cringed at her friend's loudness. Hm? He must not be used to such loudness in… wherever the heck he came from.

_What did he call it again? Did he even tell me what world or dimension he came from…?_

"Ino – " Just as she tried to explain to her best friend she was interrupted.

"I never knew you had it in you!"

"I didn't – "

"Ooh, that is so _hot_! With the whole fear of your dad walking in on you two! _Must of gave you quite a rush, huh?"_

"You don't understand – "

"And you **ripped** his _shirt_?! Eager aren't you?" The blonde quickly glanced at Sasuke and blushed before turning back to her friend whispering not so subtly. "Mmm, I don't blame you."

Sasuke chuckled softly and Sakura glared down at the Shinigami sitting on her bed before turning one hundred eighty degrees to attempt an explanation for her friend.

"_Ino!"_

"What?" The oblivious blonde asked. "Don't you have Kiba too? _Oh_, a love triangle!"

"I didn't sleep with him!" Sakura yelled defensively, and although it was the truth, she didn't sound too convincing.

_Crap, I must've sounded like one of those chicks in soap operas who've slept with their best friend's boyfriend._

Sasuke stood up behind Sakura with his torn shirt back on, he must of took it from Sakura while she was distracted, and leaned down to whisper in her ear loud enough for her blonde friend to hear.

"Why bother hiding it from her? Isn't she your best friend? She won't tell…." Sakura could practically hear his smirk.

"_So you did sleep with him!"_

"No, dammit!"

"But you confessed your undying love for me when you were crying about your boyfriend and that you didn't want to hurt him." Sasuke murmured and began to softly kiss her neck.

Ino gasped dramatically.

Sakura ducked away from the Shinigami and scowled darkly at him, before she could say anything he had already interrupted her.

"And then we made sweet love."

Ino was practically squealing over all the (fake) fluff.

"No we didn't!"

"_Baby, don't deny our love."_

"WHAT LOVE?!"

**END FLASHBACK --**

"Thanks for all that." Sakura said sarcastically.

_I have so much to explain to Ino_

"No problem." Sasuke smirked.

He then pushed away from the walk and took unnatural swift steps toward her. The death god noticed her subtle flinch in response to his inhuman actions. Ah, she would get used to it sooner or later. It wasn't like it was something he could control, habits don't die easily.

"There are a few more details I must go into." He began drearily. "Where would you like me to start?"

His eyes shined with amusement as Sakura excitedly sat up Indian style her eyes brightened with curiosity as she looked up at him (completely forgetting previous irritation). Her hands clutched at the edge of her bed. His lips that had been set in a thin line twitched upwards unnoticeably.

What a naïve human.

Her next words flew out of her mouth fast with excitement and practically indecipherable to any other human, but he understood it easily.

"How come you can still walk that fast when you said you're reduced to a human state?! How does it feel when your Chakar is depleted? How do you restore it? How long does it take? Do you eat, sleep or even breathe? "

He couldn't help the chuckle that passed through his tightly pressed lips. He'd been restraining it for too long.

"It's called _chak-ra_." He corrected, slowly pronouncing the word.

Back in the Immortal World, the inhabitants there were as emotional as stone. He had been so used to their stoic behavior that the mere expressions of this human girl entertained him as if he were a mortal child going to the circus for the first time. It was almost ridiculous. Incredulous for an Immortal like himself!

"_Whatever_! Answer my questions, please?"

Sakura, on the other hand, hardly even noticed his little slip.

"In a human state, most immortals are rendered completely defenseless – some even become immobile – once they're _chakra_ is depleted." He answered with boredom. "For them it's… _painful_. They deal with that pain until they manage to restore it. It's quite lethal to other Immortals."

Sakura tilted her head to the slightly and raised both eyebrows.

"But for you it's different." She insinuated, quickly catching on to what he implied.

Sasuke remained motionless as a statue even as he explained.

"Yes, because I am of _royal blood_. Once my chakra is depleted, my strength is reduced greatly. I am left with only an eighteenth of my original power and I do not feel the pain others do." He told her. "I only feel a certain weight on my shoulders. The longer I am in this weakened state, the more weight I carry."

"Does it weigh much?" She asked curiously and only received a shrug. "Do you eat or sleep?"

"Shinigami do not sleep nor eat. We only breathe out of habit."

Sakura nodded carefully.

"How do you restore you chakra?" She asked again.

He smirked. "You got it _right_ this time."

Sakura only gave him a look.

"_There are only three ways."_

Sasuke's expression turned serious. He leaned down and used one hand to lift Sakura's chin so she looked directly into his now ebony eyes. His intense gaze and their close proximity was getting her flustered.

"We return to the Immortal if we have enough chakra to do so. Which is hardly ever possible."

He finally released her gaze and moved his head to the side of hers. His icy lips barely grazed her ear as he breathed slow and even breaths. His mouth trailed down to the pulse of her neck. She stiffened when she felt the canines of his teeth touch her skin.

"We suck the blood of a human."

One of his hands moved to grip the edge of the bed behind her and the other pushed her back so she lay on the bed. Her breath hitched as she looked up at him, once again caught by his eyes as he removed his shirt. A sudden rush of lust hit her fast as she slowly took in his toned muscles. She watched as they flexed when the Shinigami straddled her hips. His tongue trailed up her neck hotly.

She didn't know she was even capable of lust until now.

"_Or we pleasure a mortal."_ He breathed into her ear.

Just when she was about to move her head to the side and kiss him, he was already halfway across the room a second later. His shirt on, ripped and torn, and looking at her with a devilish smirk.

"You wish." He murmured and chuckled lowly.

"The hell, you stupid Shinigami?!" Sakura yelled with anger and embarrassment.

_Why does he always tease me like this?_

"The third and last way to restore our chakra…."

Sasuke looked down and then slowly lifted his gaze to hers, looking at Sakura from under his dark lashes. The girls blinked as her mind suddenly went blank.

_Holy cow, how did he do that?_ She though dazedly.

"_Is to kill a human."_ He whispered seductively, eyes burning intensely.

_What will you do now human?_

She heard him clearly despite their distance and his words – and despite their delicious velvety lacquer – made her refocus with shock and terror.

"_**What?"**_ Sakura asked to be certain he was telling the truth and not just kidding with her again.

"We are Shinigami. Death gods." Sasuke said emotionlessly and turned away from her. "What else had you expected? Why else would we kill?"

"To save lives…." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke scoffed with hardened eyes she couldn't see. "That's against the code."

_We cannot prolong a mortal's death_

Sakura was oddly silent.

"Shinigami, do not use the first option because it is usually impossible." Sasuke continued.

"Why?" She asked quietly.

"We rarely end up with enough chakra to do it. And if we do not make it to the Immortal World on what little chakra left… we are erased from existence." He answered without missing a beat.

Sakura wondered how he could talk about the end of a Shinigami's existence as if they were talking about the weather.

"We do not do the second because it is what those heathens – _vampires, blood suckers_ – are known for. _We are nothing like them."_

"So killing a human is better than sucking their blood?!" Sakura growled indignantly

_Is this mere mortal saying a Shinigami is lower than a vampire?_

"**Killing a human painlessly is better than killing a human slowly and with as much pain as burning in the fires of hell!"** Sasuke had snarled demonically. His pupils swirling with his rage. His fists wanting to hit _something_.

This human girl – _this mortal!_ – dares to compare a Shinigami of royal bloodline to those fiendish blood suckers?! How could she ever understand the hatred between Shinigami and Vampires? That's just it. She doesn't understand….

Keeping that in mind, Sasuke tried to calm himself. He tried to remember the human knows very little of his world.

Sakura shrank back from him fearfully from his outburst. She half wondered why her father hadn't checked on her after all this yelling, but figured he must have went to sleep early again. She didn't know if she should apologize or not, but intuition told her to just let him calm down.

"Blood sucking…hurts?" She asked hesitantly after a moment of tense silence.

"Of course." He bit out, voice hoarse from previous anger. "It's not just _sucking your blood_. It's draining your fucking life source – _your soul_."

"That's what vampires do?" Sakura asked softly.

"Aa." He grunted in return.

"Is it any different for Shinigami?"

"Blood sucking? Yes." Surprisingly, he gave her a wicked smirk. "It's as pleasurable as making love if a Shinigami knows what to do."

Sakura gave him a suspicious look. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"Wanna try and find out?" He purred.

"And _you know what to do?" _She asked.

"Of course." He answered confidently.

Sakura sighed and leaned on the wall next to the Uchiha Shinigami. She folded her arms across her chest and looked up at Sasuke.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes. Pleasure goes both ways." He looked down at her and eyed her neck thoughtfully. "Shinigami usually seduce mortals using our physical looks and take their blood while the humans are distracted."

"So you all look…?"

"Devastatingly attractive? Yes." Sasuke almost grinned. "I'm the best though."

"Of course" Sakura rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

"On our part mortal blood tastes so good Shinigami find it hard to stop. _Vampires_ don't bother and just keep going." Sasuke told her with underlining malice for vampires.

"And for humans it's more of a physical pleasure?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He then leaned closer and licked his bottom lip suggestively. "Would you still like to find out?"

Sakura was about to decline, but then realized how weary he looked. Sasuke's shoulders were rigid, his eyelids drooping and his stance isn't as firm as he had been when they first met. Curiosity caught up with her as she thought more into it. How would it feel? Is he telling the truth or just saying this just to restore his chakra? Would it feel as if she were burning or pleasure?

For some reason, she just couldn't believe he would lie to her.

_It wouldn't hurt to try…. _

"Alright." At his surprised look she restated. "Yes…I want to try."

He gave her a serious look. "My control isn't the best."

If he could tell the truth when she's offering her blood, then she can trust what he said earlier is true as well.

"Your chakra is low and…I trust you." She said firmly, though she hardly knew the immortal.

Narrowing his eyes a bit, he finally lowered his head until his lips touched her neck. He carefully skimmed her throat with his canines, perhaps as a pre-warning. He's trying to tell her it's dangerous. Sakura shivered and then – almost instantaneously – his teeth sunk into her delicate flesh with a soft demonic hiss. Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden feeling, her breath suddenly knocked out of her.

At first it felt as if a thousand needles pricked her skin for a brief moment before a numbing sensation took over. As Sasuke began to drain her blood, she felt a warm pleasure. It was addicting and she wanted to feel more. As if hearing her silent desire his teeth dug deeper into her skin, strengthening the pleasure she felt.

"_Sasuke…."_ She whimpered.

She felt him draining her blood faster, rougher but she didn't care. The wonderful, hot feeling intensifying to the point that she could barely speak. Sakura moaned softly, though she felt as if she would pass out, she didn't want him to stop.

That's when he pulled away harshly.

_No…!_

Sakura could barely restrain herself from screaming in disappointment.

"…Please…." She managed to rasp. Her voice was suddenly hoarse.

She suddenly felt drained. Her throat was oddly dry and she just felt so _tired_. This must be one of the after affects of having your blood drained. On the other hand, Sasuke seemed to have restored all of his chakra. His posture is confident and powerful. His eyes, despite not having a clear view from her perspective, seemed focused.

"That's enough, Sakura." The Shinigami hissed softly. His breathing was unnecessarily shallow.

He quickly lapped up the remaining blood on her neck. The bite wounds were already closing and healing, influenced under his saliva. Sasuke rested his forehead against her shoulder. His hands were tightly gripping her arms as if he's restraining himself.

"I almost lost control." He growled.

Unexpectedly, he crossed the room so fast it looked like he teleported. Sasuke gripped the bed frame hard and Sakura barely noticed the cracks forming. Her vision was blurring too much.

"Sasuke." She managed to say, but it came out as a whisper.

The last thing she saw his eyes… but this time they were a soft shade of onyx.

* * *

**I will update this story soon so bare with me, I'm not giving up yet! **

**xoxo**

**Anemone**


	4. Chapter 4:Alibi

Hello Readers!!!

Ce moi Anemone **I bring you another update**!!! For those who were avid readers of **Tenshi-Chan008** then you obviously know that she allowed me to finish her story **Bound to Death**.

Which brings me to this...**I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER**!!! FORGIVE? HEHE

I** wanted to get my writing somewhat perfect so that I don't mess up any of the chracters or the plot setting, so thats why it took me forever. **

**My writing is not as great as hers BUT I feel pround of myself for writing this chapter because I think that I got each character down pat. **

**So after reading review _please_ but you don't have to** it just allows me to know what I'm doing right and if there is something I need to change.

Oh and **I'm going to need a beta** to review grammatical errors and such so **PM me, message me, heck send smoke signals** if ya think your interested.

xoxoxo

Anemone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters or the plot line, I'm just finishing it since the author no longer can**

**Originally written by: Tenshi-Chan008**

* * *

_The last thing I remember was that he bit me, and it was all tingly…it felt nice._

_Moreover, his eyes after he pulled away they were soft almost like he was scared that he went overboard. But where am I now, it's so dark and echoy_

_Am I dead? No this feels too good to be dead._

_This can't be heaven either, because it's too dark and there isn't that bright light I always hear about._

_Besides, he wouldn't kill me…right._

_Right Sasuke?_

-----------------------------

Bound to Death

Chapter 5- Alibi

----------------------------

'_Sasuke' _Sakura thought as she recalled the events from the night before. As much as she wanted to jolt up and search for the moody prince her, body didn't want to move. It was comfortable staying down where it was.

*beep*beep*beep*

"Ugh" a certain pink haired girl groaned from under her navy comforter as she poked her head out and shut off her phone, "Stupid phone shut up and let me sleep." She sunk back into the abyss of her bed and continued with her much needed slumber.

Sitting on the windowsill, Sasuke chuckled at the girl's phlegmatic character and decided to have a bit of early morning fun. He hopped off the windowsill and made his way to the lump on the bed. For a while, he watched her,

'mortals sleep too much for their own good. It's no wonder why they're all indolent fools.' He laughed at his thought

"Sakura" Sasuke lowered himself to her ear and whispered huskily

She shuffled around feeling the ticklish sensation on her neck and her ear.

*Smirk*

"Hey lover wake up" he said in a velvet tone. His hand trained up and down her arm. She squirmed

"hehehe" she giggled. As much as he wanted to continue, his evil fun the door to her room flew open and a frantic man ran in scaring Sakura to the point where she fell from her bed startled

"SAKURA!!!! SAKURA!!! HURRY UP AND GET READY BEFORE YOUR LATE FOR SCHOOL!" he yelled.

She groaned, "Otou-san it's too early" her father looked at the lump on the ground and went hysterical,

"OH DADDY DIDN'T MEAN TO SCARE YOU! ARE YOU OKAY SAKURA?!" he asked hugging his precious daughter close to him almost cutting off her oxygen. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke. Her eyes darted in between the two men. She quickly pushed herself off her father,

"Otou-san get out! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" she yelled angered as she pushed her now distraught father out her bedroom.

"Demo Sakura-chan daddy just wanted to make sure that you…."

"GET OUT!" she roared shoving her father out the door and quickly closed it despite his protest. Sakura slumped against its frame and let out a breath of air, "that was close"

The pink haired girl closed her eyes in meditation before opening then and sending a deadly glare to the raven haired teen who returned to his windowsill perch.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you see my dad in here?"

Sasuke took his attention from the street below and smirked, which only caused the girl to become even more agitated.

"Quit smirking and listen to me! You almost got me in tro—!!"

"You're an idiot. It's just been a day already and you forgot what I told you?" he asked

Sakura titled her head confused, "what are you—"

Sasuke rolled his eyes; humans annoyed him. As many times you told them something, their tiny incompetent minds would always be two steps behind.

"He can't see me remember. In Shinigami form no one else except you can hear or see me."

For a minute Sakura said nothing as his words ran through his head.

"Tch so annoying"

"Oh shut up and let me get dressed," she said as she walked to her closet. No matter how much she tried there was just no way, she could escape Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

15 minutes later

Sakura quickly emerged from her room and ran out her house to the school. She moved so quickly in fact that she didn't notice a certain boy move beside her.

"So where are we going?"

Startled she jumped up with a yelp, "Ahh Don't do that, you almost gave me a heart attack!!" she yelled. Sasuke smirked, oh how he could never grow tired of this little charade.

"Stupid smirking hot bastard" the pink haired teen grumbled as she trudged forward. Quickening his pace he arrived promptly yet again at Sakura's side.

"You never answered my question, where are we going?"

Sakura abruptly stopped in her tracks and turned to him, "_I'm_ going to school, _you're_ not going anywhere except back to my house"

"Can't allow that"

Stopping yet again she turned to him in disbelief, "What?!" A few passerby's stopped and wondered at their feud. Various whispered muttered by people who were curious at the two caused Sakura to blush. She quickly shooed them away and turned back to Sasuke glaring. Just who the hell was he to go around declaring that 1) she was his fiancée and 2) that he would not return back to her home. If anything, she should at least get this freedom away from the devil. If Sasuke joined her in school then it would only cause more trouble and that was something that she didn't need, nor wanted.

"I said I can't do that. As your _loving_ fiancée I will stay with what's mine, so that no other pesky humans steal _my _precious flower." He stated grabbing a lock of her pink hair and twirled it gently causing Sakura to blush,

"I told you, I'm a person not a person not a possession you jerk. Besides I have a boyfriend, so go find some other sap to declare your wife." She said quickly dropping the blush. Seeing her school at the end of the street couldn't have been a better thing for her to hurry and attend. It would give her another reason to get away from _him_.

Unknown to her a frown made its way to Sasuke's flawless face. Sakura should not defy him, if anything she should fear him. Did she forget that he controlled ever aspect of her life, that without much effort he could turn her 'happy-go-lucky' life into one that resembled hell? He was a Shinigami prince damnit, and it would be a cold day in hell when he would allow a girl of her pathetic statue insult, deny and most of all disrespect him. Sasuke roughly grabbed her arm and hurled her to the nearest tree. Sakura grunted upon impact with the rough bark. His eyes flashed a frightening red, which caused Sakura to shrink in fear.

Pinning her against the tree Sasuke lowered himself down to her ear, "have you forgotten that as Shinigami I can destroy your life from the inside out? I could kill anyone you care about out of his or her own freewill. If I were you Sakura then I would consider your actions before things get a bit…" he thought for a moment before smirking, "bloody." He let her go and watched her amusingly, "Whether you like it or not you will be mine so get used to it before things…happen"

Sakura got up and ran to the education facility at the end of the street leaving a smirking Sasuke trailing behind her.

* * *

"Now as you all know, the variable..." he stopped when interrupted but the door opening. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the tardy student. Sakura bowed,

"Gomen Kakashi-sensei I woke up late this morning and I had a.." she paused searching for the right word, "difficult time getting to school" he nodded and looked over her shoulder at the young man who glared back.

"Well Sakura aren't you going to introduce your friend? "

She became confused, "There's no one here with me". She turned around only to see a certain prince in all his glory, "Oh you mean that friend" grabbing a hold of his hand, which surprised him, Sakura lead Sasuke to the front of her class ,and took a deep breath,

"Everyone this is my cousin Uchiha, Sasuke, and for the time being he will attend Kiri Gakuen, so I hope that you will all treat him well."

"Sakura why don't you let him speak, Sasuke tell us a little more about yourself" Kakashi-asked

"hn"

An irk mark appeared on her head, "I forgot to mention he's not much of a talker"

"So I've noticed, well Sasuke you may take a seat next to your cousin if you'd like or chose from the various seats in the room"

Sasuke motioned for Sakura to move and they walked to the upper level of seats as Kakashi continued with his lesson. A realization snapped in Sakura's head, she looked down to see her hand, and Sasuke's still intertwined.

'_he never was going to let go, in the first place'_

_

* * *

_So what did you guys think? I hope that everything was somewhat similar to what you guys are used to. I wanted to finish this story, because I know what its like to read a real good one on fanfiction and it's not finished, so its like a bummer.

This was mainly Sasuke and Sakura, but the next chapter will have more characters introduced...such as a jealous boyfriend *cough*kiba*cough* and a weird bestie *hint* ino and you know the rest of the gang.

So stay tuned till nest time, and don't forget to message me if your interested in being a beta for this story, and don't forget to Review and let me know how I did.

See ya

Anemone


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden

Hello Readers!

I bring you another update!** For those who were avid readers of****Tenshi-Chan008****then you obviously know that she allowed me to finish her story****Bound to Death****.**

Which brings me to this...I'M BACK BABY…ERRR FOR HOW LONG I DON'T KNOW BUT I'M BACK

I don't have an excuse for my absence, to tell the truth I got really lazy…for 2 years but I have been working on these things. I'm not giving up because I don't know about you but I personally get irked when I'm reading a really good story and then it's not finished (sorta like ) but in all seriousness I am getting to work so be prepared to see some updates but I am not making any promises.

Also a side note: THIS STORY IS NOT MINE BUT I AM CONTINUING IT

**SO THAT MEANS…**

**A) My writing is not as great as the original writer BUT I feel proud of myself for writing this chapter because I think that I got each character down pat.**

**B) After reading _please review_ but you don't have to it just allows me to know what I'm doing right and if there is something I need to change.**

**C) Oh and to my Beta for BTD I deeply apologize for wasting your time by not sending you anything to read. If you're still interested then PM me, if not anyone who is up to be a beta for BTD let me know**

xoxoxo

Anemone

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters or the plotline; I'm just finishing it since the author no longer can

Originally written by: Tenshi-Chan008

* * *

Bound to Death

Chapter 5- Hidden

* * *

"Ne Sakura how did you end up with a cousin as hot as that?" a brown haired girl asked as she eyed Sasuke up and down. Class had ended a few minutes ago but for Sakura it had to been the longest hour and a half of her life. If she didn't know better she would have thought the Gods were using her for their own enjoyment…which now that she thought of it they probably were considering the fact that she, a mere human, was now engaged to one. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why must you torment me so?" she said looking to the ceiling above. Tenten nudged her,

"I totally wish I could have a hot guy like that live in my home, you're so lucky!"

Sakura chuckled a bit at Tenten's weak point "Oh believe me I wouldn't count myself as lucky" she yawned and shut her tired eyes for a moment. Sakura didn't know why but she felt as though the day had dragged on too long and for a minute, she thought she could hear her best friend's voice, but it wasn't important, in fact Ino was the last thing she wanted to deal with. After that day when then blond discovered her and Sasuke on the floor hardly clothed, she wasn't ready…correction, she DIDN'T want to deal with that. Shivers trailed down her spine as she brought up the memory.

"_But you confessed your undying love for me when you were crying about your boyfriend and that you didn't want to hurt him." Sasuke murmured and began to softly kiss her neck._

_Sakura ducked away from the Shinigami and scowled darkly at him, before she could say anything he had already interrupted her._

"_And then we made sweet love."_

"_No we didn't!"_

"_Baby, don't deny our love."_

"_WHAT LOVE?"_

The cool metal of the locker put the pink haired girl at ease but still no matter how many times she tried to block out the winy voice, it was like the energizer bunny, it kept going and going and going.

"Forehead I can't believe you…" Sakura's eyes immediately snapped open realizing that the voice was very real and if she didn't act fact it was going to get very out of control.

'_**Please don't let her see him, please don't let her see him'**_she inwardly wished

Ino stopped mid-sentence open mouthed in shock when she saw a very familiar boy in the vicinity, "HEY YOU'RE THE PERVERT THAT SAKURA SCREWED!" she yelled out a little bit too loudly. Sakura's green eyes snapped open in horror.

'_Ino what the eff did you do?' _ Not only had her friend exclaimed some very important _secretive_ information but also now, she had a group of people which included her barely conscious boyfriend Kiba and the ever smirking cocky Sasuke staring at her. The stage was all on her, so much for trying to live a normal life.

'_heh normal that was out the door__ when Sasuke pranced into my life'_

"Teme you did what?" Naruto exclaimed shocked

"Sakura...incest…girlfriend…eh?" Kiba mumbled confused and almost catatonic on the floor.

"INO" Sakura growled while Tenten slowly backed away, "Um I have a feeling shit is going to go down so I'm going to just go…yea…See ya!" she said and quickly escaped to avoid the flying debris, verbal language or anything else that she knew the pink haired girl could hurl. Ino looked to Sakura and then to Kiba who was lying almost dead on the floor,

"Oh this was one of those times that I should have used my inside voice huh?" she laughed hesitantly

"YOU THINK?"

Sasuke turned his attention from Kiba and Naruto to Sakura whose arms were extended toward the girl named Ino. Spontaneity seemed to be a common theme when it came to Sakura Haruno's life; he had to say it amused him. It was defiantly better than watching the losers outside the palace gambling. The way her cheeks flushed a pretty red color as embarrassment and anger rolled off her body only served to fuel his amusement.

"Sakura" he smirked seeing her shiver, the raven haired teen knew that his sultry voice was her weak point.

"OMG and he even has the nerve to ta—" Sakura quickly covered her friends mouth not wanting Ino to make Sakura more noticeable than before.

"Ino please shut up" she calmly asked and the blond haired girl shook her head. She then rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior, _'Why me?'_

"Sakura you know I had the weirdest dream" Kiba mumbled as he shook his head, "I dreamt that Ino had—" but before he could finish, the pink haired girl grabbed Ino and ditched the scene before anything or anyone could say anything worse, "Ino-piggy we're going to have a LONG talk when we get to class"

* * *

**_IN BIOLOGY CLASS_**

"INO-PIG why did you yell it out loud?" the pink haired girl harshly whispered to her blond haired friend who stopped twirling her hair her hair in frustration, as she swiftly turned her attention to her friend sitting behind

"How was I supposed to know that he would show up at school the next day?"

"If you never would have bolted out of my house yesterday then you would have known why!" Sakura whispered back

"If you weren't so _preoccupied_ with screwing him while your dad was in the living room then I wouldn't have had a reason to leave your house in a hurry!" Ino huffed

"How many times do I have to tell you, we didn't do ANYTHING!"

A dark shadow loomed over them which caused both of them to look up and smile sheepishly. The figure only smiled back which just only made the girls cringe,

"I hope that you girlsss do pay attention to the lessson. I would hate to repeat myself, and you do know that if I have to repeat myself then I won't be happy."

"H-hai Orochimari-sensei" they both stated shakily. The hold on their shoulders loosened

"I'm glad you see it my way ladiesss"

Orochimaru to put it in simple terms was creepy. He ran the science department in the school and there never was a moment where Sakura wasn't scared to stay through her hour long lessons. To her the creepy man always seemed to have his eyes pasted on the male population. To add on the creepy factor his assistant Kabuto always had his dark orbs pasted on her.

_Knock knock_

"And who might you be?" both girls turned their attention to the stranger in the doorway. At that moment Sakura could have died and Ino wanted to laugh, "Karma is a bitch forehead" she turned and whispered to Sakura who in turn twitched. In the doorway, Sasuke stood staring at Sakura. His blazer slung suavely over his shoulders and his coal black eyes that seemed to pear into any soul caused Ino to lick her lips,

"No wonder why you screwed him so quickly Sakura, he is hot!"

"Screw you"

Both girls quickly hut their mouths when their pale teacher glanced in their direction. Seeing that order was restored the raven-haired teen bowed in respect, "Gomen but my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I'm very sorry I'm late, I lost track of my cousin" he eyed Sakura for a minute before turning his attention to the teacher, "I hope you do forgive her manners"

Sakura wanted nothing more than to throw her book bag at the Shinigami prince.

'_I didn't want you to see me jerk' _she thought. Her mouth opened in anger but quickly clamped shut when Orochimaru eyes landed on her daring her to finish her sentence.

"It is okay Sasuke-kun" he said with a sick smile, his golden eyes wondered around the room, "Why don't you take a seat next to…"

'_**Anything but me, not me, anything but me' **_

"Orochimaru-sensei I would prefer that I sit with my cousin" Sasuke quickly interjected and Orochimaru nodded,

'_**ugh **__**eff me' **__ the pink haired girl groaned _

"Why if that is what you desire then, Sugietsu move" he barked, Suigetsu rolled his eyes,

"This is the fourth chair this week!" he growled.

Sasuke made his way to his designated spot and smirked at his so called "cousin", he leaned down to her ear, "Nice try but I told you Sakura you'll never leave me"

* * *

**_AN HOUR LATER_**

Sakura could not have been happier when the bell signaled everyone for lunch break, she quickly gathered her things so she could leave the Shinigami prince in the dust but a tight pull on her silky locks caused her to stay back,

"Where do you think you're going" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist inhaling her scent. Although she would never know he gave himself credit for picking out a delectable human. He didn't feel anything for the girl, to him emotions were irrelevant but the way she made him feel when he had her body pressed against his was something that he couldn't explain, but he was certain he wasn't going to let it go, nonetheless let some mangy human claim as their own.

"Sasuke stop it" Sakura struggled against him which only aroused him more

"Che cousins my ass Sakura" Ino scoffed and Sakura glared, Sasuke tightened his hold, "I'll meet you in the lunch room when you two are 'done' here" she waved her arm and left. The Uchiha released her from his rock hard hold, "Shall we go?" he smirked, grumbling she grabbed her bag and proceeded out the door leaving the prince to trail behind.

* * *

_Oooh I wonder what is going to go down in the lunch room once Sasuke and Sakura make their way there. Ino also seems to be getting pretty suspicious of them both, does she know? Will she tell Kiba of Sakura's infidelity? Beisdes I think the bigger question is what is Sakura's future, cause after all she is engaged to a prince, a Shinigami one at_

_I hope that you liked it, and if not then don't continue…your choice._

_Review if you want, it just lets me know what I could do to make it better or continue._

_Xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6: White Lies

**Hello Readers!**

**I bring you another update! Pretty quick huh, see I told you I was working on this :D**

**If you haven't read my A/N in the last update then go read it :D**

**Review if you want but it really helps in knowing whether to continue or what I need to work on.**

**xoxoxo**

**Anemone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters or the plotline; I'm just finishing it since the author no longer can**

**Originally written by: Tenshi-Chan008**

* * *

**Bound to Death**

**Chapter 6- White lies**

* * *

To describe Sasuke and Sakura's entrance into the lunchroom as subtle would be like trying to say that Ino Yamanaka wasn't a flashy dresser so when they both took a seat all attention was diverted to them. Sakura smiled sheepishly, "Hello everyone"

"So Sakura how come we've never heard about your 'cousin' before?" Ino asked with a sly smirk, she didn't waste time with small talk because she wanted the pink haired girl to get to the all juicy details. The whole facade of Sasuke being related to Sakura was something that she had seen threw ages ago and now it was just amusing to see her struggle. She was such a cunning bitch but it was what best friends did, and by the glare Sakura had sent her way something told her that the mission was accomplished.

"Yea Sakura-_chan, _how come you haven't told your friends about me?" Sasuke egged on as he shifted closer to her, not minding if her boyfriend was watching. From the corner of her eye she noticed Kiba twitch from either jealously or shock, she really hoped that it was the latter of the two. On the other hand Sakura turned her glare toward Sasuke. There was nothing more in the world that she wanted to do than strangle them both. All eyes fell upon her and shivers went down her spine, she had to plan this right. Any answer that she gave could do one of two things

A) Label her as a pervert who had a thing for her supposed 'cousin'

or

B) Discover the true identity of the raven haired boy

Either way she was going to come across some serious scrutiny, **'okay Sakura, calm down its just a little lie, something to throw people off, don't panic, don't panic'**

"Well Sakura?" Ino raised her eye brows.

"Hehe well uhm…you see Sasuke is my cousin twice removed from my father's side, and weeel…" she jumped when she felt Sasuke's hand creep up her knee, her cheeks tinged red, "he's staying with us because my dad insisted that he stay with family since he has no one back home. Her eyes were cast down hoping that they bought the excuse.

"Yes but however my only condition for being able to stay was if I was able to attend school with my cousin" Sasuke gave a charming smile that made all the girls at the table melt, "her father was very please knowing that his daughter would be well taken care of by family"

"So you and my girlfriend are not…you know lovers?" Kiba asked Naruto snorted,

"Psh you and your incest idea's, Kiba get your mind out of the gutter"

"Well actually Naruto if you really think of it they could be lovers cause although they are labeled 'cousins' both Sasuke and Sakura are not technically related by blood they are just from the same family tree" Neji explained to the blond teen who returned his look dumbly.

"AHA I KNEW IT!" Ino yelled, Sakura slapped her head

"Neji you're making things worse!" Tenten whispered smacking him as she pointed to Kiba started to get anxious, "What I was only explaining the logic" Neji justified with his hands up in defense.

"You guys are so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed and picked at his mystery lunch

**'_you don't know the half of it' _** Sakura groaned while Sasuke watched in amusement.

* * *

**_A COUPLE HOURS LATER_**

"So there is nothing going on between you two?" Kiba asked as he pulled her closer and kissed her lips. She pulled away from him, "No Kiba-kun, I _love _you remember?"

"But you heard Neji, and besides ever since he got to the school I feel like he's stealing you away from me"

"Sasuke is my cousin,and that's all I will never see him as, besides me and incest that's pretty gross" she giggled and pecked him on the lips. She pulled her arms tighter around him, "Kiba I love you so much"

"I love you too Sakura" he replied landing a kiss on the top of her hair.

"Sakura" the couple broke away from each other and Sakura glared at the Uchiha for disrupting them yet again, "Lets go" he said pulling her away from Kiba and toward the school gate. If there was anything he hated was the fact that the human they called Kiba was putting his scent and his hands all over Sakura.

"Hey who do you think you are let go you jerk!" She punched his shoulder, but he continued to pull her along, "Kiba I'm sorry I-I'll call you later ok?" she yelled, "Ouch not so rough Sasuke" When they were far enough from the school Sasuke relinquished his hold and walked ahead of Sakura who only manage to catch up to him, "What the hell is wrong with you, I was trying to calm my boyfriend down after all the chaos you caused" she growled when she didn't hear a response, "well aren't you going to say something" for yourself?"

Sasuke brushed off his sleeve, "Its simple I don't like people touching my possessions, that includes your mangy boyfriend" he replied calmly. Sakura's anger bubbled over,

"A possession, who the fuck do you think you are Uchiha?" she hurled her book bag in anger and clenched her fist. Tears littered her eyes, she tried to blink them away so he wouldn't see her weakness, "I'm a person you jerk, and I don't want to b—" she stopped when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around with her fist clenched about to knock the daylights out the brooding teen but to her surprise a fraigile old lady was right in front of her.

"Dear are you ok, you were yelling at thin air for the past couple of minutes" she smiled and pat her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

The pink haired girl flushed embarrassed that the Uchiha left her to yell at nothing like a crazy person, "That asshole" she grumbled. She turned to the small lady took a deep breath and smiled, "Sorry I just had a bad day at school, I didn't mean to frighten you"

"Its quite ok dear we all have those days, now don't let it trouble you too much, a pretty girl like you doesn't need to get so angry at an early age" she laughed and walked off leaving Sakura embarrassed and wanting nothing more than to destroy Sasuke. Oh how she was going to get him when she got home.

* * *

"Ugh! Its official I hate school, I hate Sasuke, I hate Ino!" Sakura yelled as she slammed her front door with such a force that rivaled an earthquake.

"Sakura-chan you're home! Daddy missed his princess so much!" her father yelled as he brought her into a bone crushing hug. Clearly not in the mood she pushed her father off, steam radiating off her head, "Otou-san, I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now. I have a lot of homework, so I would like to be left alone for the remainder of the night." Sakura marched upstairs,

"Ne Sakura you don't have anytime for your otousan. You're always too busy" he pouted still trying to grasp onto his daughter

"Love you too dad!"

She yelled with a smile and slammed her door. She looked around her plain room and sighed, the smile vanishing completely,so far everything about her whole predicament was frustrating. She was SUPPOSED to be a NORMAL girl, who did NORMAL things, why did she have to be the unlucky sap that had to be placed in situation such as this one? First she is supposedly engaged to a pompous ass, then on top of that she has to put up with her hyperactive father. Oh why couldn't she be the girl with the happy go-lucky life? What she would do to be Ino right now, why couldn't Sasuke have picked her?

"Speaking of that ass, I wonder where the hell he is anyway" she said looking around the room expecting Sasuke to already be there, but to her surprise the room was empty. Maybe this was her lucky break, maybe he had took her advice and went and found himself another fiancée, "Well that definitely takes a load of me" she said with a long satisfied sigh plopping down on her bed.

'_tap' 'tap' 'tap'_

Green eyes snapped open to the persitant tapping, she got off her bed and looked out her window. She almost wanted to slap herself from what she saw, "You have to be kidding me"

Outside on the ground below stood no other than the Shinigami prince himself glaring at her waiting for her to let her in, Sakura could only laugh, **'karma is bitch huh Sasuke' **

"whatcha doing down there?" she smirked ridiculing him, **'oh how the mighty have fallen'**

Sasuke twitched, "I don't know just enjoying the outside and getting some vitamin D…WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING? Throw something down here so I can come up already!" he called back annoyed.

'_**So he can't fly? Hmmm I'm going to have fun with this one' **_

"Well I am a _bit _tired, how about you come back in an hour?'

"Sakura" he growled getting frustrated with his pink haired bride. Obviously he wasn't in much of the mood to put up with her as she did with him.

"Fine" The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed, "Hold on a minute and stay hidden"

"Sakura who are you calling?" a voice called from downstairs. Sakura's mind went into panic mode **'CRAP'** how was she going to explain this to her dad. He was already overprotective enough, and trying to pass off the raven haired boy as her cousin probably wasn't going to fly, just given the fact that her father pretty much kept in contact with all of her relatives. Her green eyes darted around the room in hopes of finding something, that she could throw down.

'_**notebook, nah; clothes, too cute; bed sheets,BINGO'**_

Very quickly Sakura pulled off all the sheets and threw them out the window while holding the other end, "Okay hurry and climb up" she called and tied the sheet to the desk and then threw the other end out her bedroom window. Her fathers footsteps creaked closer to her room making the paink haired girl break out into a sweat.

"You know maybe I am fine out here, it might add some color to my already sexy skin" Sasuke chuckled.

_WHOOSH_

He looked down as the book the girl hurled out the window intending for it to hit him,

"You jackass get up here before I'm toast!" she harshly whispered out her window.

"Sakura-chan are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell daddy anything"

The pink haired girl laughed nervously looking between her window and the front door, "I'm ok Otousan no need to worry" Sakura laughed nervously

"I'm inside already stop panicking" Sasuke stated boredly growing tired of her crazy antics. She looked at him incredibly, he was just down there and now he was here, **'he's so fast'**

"SAKURA WHAT IS THIS?"

The pink haired teen jumped at the sound of her father's voice, panic set in when she realized the worst.

'_**Shit he knows'**_

* * *

_So How'd you like that cliffy?_

**_Three words:To. Be .Continued_**

_Review if you want, it just lets me know what I could do to make it better or continue._

_Xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7: Her Sentence

Hello Lovelies,

Here is yet another update. Sorry if it took a while, I've been working on another story that I mentioned in the last chapter of_** PS.I Love You**_. It's something that I've been working on a while now and I kind of hope to have it up sometime this week. It deals with a much more darker, psychotic Sasuke: like crazy, I'm going to kill anyone for love type of Sasuke.

**Here's a little preview….**

"**You're forgetting again Sakura. It's Sasuke-**_**kun" **_**he recited to her making sure to put extra emphasis on the suffix. Tears only continued to roll down her lovely heart shaped face,**

"**Please" she pleaded**

"**No, how are you supposed to remember your love for me if I let you go? Silly Sakura" He smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on her forhead, "Now who do you love?" **

**Sakura cried harder as she struggled against her bonds "**_**Please**_**…**_**please**_** just let me go"**

So what did you think? Pretty good huh, haha and that's just a snippet. Be sure to keep an eye out for it. I hope that you enjoy, thanks for those who reviewed and sent messages, they were really helpful and inspiring. Shout out to** pockybandits89**,** Unices**, **fallincherryblossom**, and **sarahbeeuchiha**! Also thanks to those who added this to story and author alerts, Thanks for reading!

Without further adieu, read on little readers, read on!

Much love,

Anemone

**After reading **_**please**_** review, ****but ****you don't have to** it just allows me to know what I'm doing right and if there is something I need to change.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of these characters or the plot line, I'm just finishing it since the author no longer can**

**Originally written by: Tenshi-Chan008**

* * *

**Bound to Death**

Chapter 7: Her Sentence

* * *

Sakura panicked as she stood in front of her father whose eyes looked at hers for an explanation, "I-I-I can explain Otousan, Sasuke came in one night and I said yes, but I didn't mean to hide it from you, I just thought that as long as he was hidden that you wouldn't mind…oh god I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she grasp onto his leg begging forgiveness. He pinched the bridge of his nose, stressed out at what his daughter had done, and taking a long deep breath he sighed

"Sakura-hime, what are you talking about, Daddy doesn't see anyone in here but you."

Sakura's snapped open and she slowly let go of her father's leg and surveyed her room. Although the elder Haruno was goofy he did have a point, upon surveying her room the raven haired teen that pestered her nonstop during the day was nowhere in sight.

"W-where did h-he go?" she asked throwing the pillows almost turning over her room in search of him.

"Where did who go, my god Sakura what did you do to your room?" The older Haruno said as he noticed the sheets out the window, her clothes were scattered all over the floor and stuffed animals tossed everywhere, it literally looked as though a storm ripped through the place, "It's no wonder why you didn't want me up here, this place is a mess!"

"B-but Sasuke, didn't you just see him?" her eyes looked around her room wildly, they stopped when they landed on a familiar teen who was smirking, "There, Otou, he's right there!" she pointed behind him, the elder man looked behind him and then looked at her incredulously, "What boy Sakura? "

"Yea, what boy Sakura?" Sasuke purred still enjoying his obvious amusement.

Then it all clicked, of course her father couldn't see or hear him because he was in his Shinigami form. She sighed, she was made a fool of yet again, her father was probably going to put her in a loony bin. Hideki Haruno felt her head ,"Is my darling daughter getting sick?" he wrapped her up in her comforter that was tossed on the floor,

"Otou—" he put a finger to her lips, ""Don't worry hime Otousan will take care of this, I'll be right back" he said as he ran downstairs and proceeded to make soup as Sakura predicted.

"YOU A-HOLE WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, NOW MY DAD THINKS I'M CRAZY" she yelled as she threw off the covers and tried to strangle Sasuke, who only laughed at her attempts, "I never thought being in the mortal realm would be this _interesting, _good job my pet for keeping me entertained" he patted her head. She shrugged him off and counted backwards from ten. She knew that if she were to look, she could probably spot a few wrinkles.

"Where were you all the rest of the day?"

He smirked with interest, "Are you starting to fall for me pet?"

"Uh yea Ok…NO YOU IDIOT, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT" she took deep breaths calming herself, "You pulled me away from Kiba, made me almost punch an old lady, and made my Dad think I have insanity issues, the least you can do is give me an explanation as to where you were." Sakura's emerald orbs observed Sasuke and she noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought, almost as if he was debating with himself on what to tell her

'_**he can't be hiding something from me right?'**_

"I went back to the Shinigami realm" he drawled out, something didn't feel right to Sakura, he was beating around the bush, a tactic that she knew too well.

"And?"

"I discussed with my parents about my choice in a bride, and I must say they are impressed"

"Oh, well at least they like me" she joked trying to liven the mood. He was amused at her naivety, but that still didn't hide the fact that as he looked at her green eyes he noticed that they showed a variety of emotions. Confusion, Fear, trust, Anticipation. Sasuke was conflicted it was true he did go back to the Shinigami realm to check in with his parents and upon discussing with them one thing they made sure to hammer in his head was simple: Sakura needed to die. He didn't know why but he was torn in telling her. It wasn't like he could go up to her and causally say, "hey well you know I said you were going to become my bride well it turns out you kinda have to die" he couldn't do that to her. He didn't know why but she wasn't supposed to make him think twice on anything.

"Sasuke"

He snapped out of his thoughts, Sakura giggled and his mind warped, it was that feeling again. He if he was going to become powerful this was going to need to stop.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

She gulped shit was about to go down.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about anyway" she asked nudging Sasuke.

"Our wedding" he replied monotone.

For someone who was aching for marriage he didn't seem to like it much, and that angered Sakura. She was forced to do this, for a jerk who she had never met, a person who found pleasure in her pain, she needed to know why,

"Before we go into logistics about this I need to know something"

"Hn" he said passively as he studied her, wondering what question would further provide entertainment to him.

Sakura took a deep breath "Why did you pick me to be your fiancée anyway? Why not someone from your world?" she asked the moody boy. Both teens upon Sakura's request were sitting on top of the hill that looked over the city. It wasn't until he appeared in her life that she started to think about his true motives. Sasuke was quite the questionable figure, an enigma, a puzzle that she so desperately aimed to solve, but due to his cold exterior it was easier said than done.

"I already told you, you're what your kind calls 'easy on the eyes'"

"I'm not buying that, what's your real motive?"

He sighed, "Because I want to live the rest of eternity without you" in truth that wasn't all a lie, in fact many nights as he watched the pink haired girl sleep, he would catch himself thinking about the future and how bad it wouldn't be to have her by his side. He wasn't falling for her, because after all he was an Uchiha, more specifically he was a prince and royalty didn't fall for commoners, they used them.

"Bullshit, Sasuke there are 6 billion people in this world, yet you chose me, Sakura Haruno, a girl with no talent, no beauty, I'm nothing special" she narrowed her eyes at him, "There's a reason why isn't there? You need me for something right? I bet you need me for something huh"

He remained silent

"I knew it! So what's the deal?"

"Why are you so annoying? Look you want the truth then listen well _human_" he sneered making sure he had her full attention, "For Shinigami its required that we marry a human to keep the natural balance between your world and mine" he lied through his teeth but from her expression he knew she bought it. He knew that if he told her the real reason she wouldn't consented however lie or not she was still going to die, it was just easier letting her know that her death was going to be _'the valiant thing to do'_ so that other would be saved; others [unbeknownst to her] being his own self.

"So I become your bride and I live my life normally, thus creating balance and harmony to both worlds?" she asked making sure she understood the point.

He nodded full well knowing that her reasoning was flawed, "Correct, a life for a life"

Sakura paused "Excuse me?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow, "A life for a life?"

"Yes" he noticed the color draining from her face, "You honestly didn't think you would live here did you? In order for a life to be created here in your world, one must give up theirs. By becoming my bride you have consented to this agreement"

"w-w-what?" she stood loss of words as she stared intently at Sasuke not wanting to believe anything that came out of his beautiful mouth.

"Let me put it simply, In order for you to venture to my world and become my bride you have to die"

"No" she whispered not wanting to hear him anymore

"What?"

"You heard me I refuse to give up my life" Sakura stated a bit more defiantly, Sasuke only scoffed at her pathetic attempt to be strong,

"There's nothing you can do about it, its already been decided, the day I chose you was the day that your death became set…and believe me Sakura I intend on keeping it that way"

Not a moment after he said that did he feel his face burn, "what the…"

"You pompous jerk, if I had known dying was written in the job description then I would not have accepted…not that I had any choice anyway, but point being I refuse to give up my life for you!" tears poured from her eyes, "I refuse…I refuse" she hugged her knees closer in comfort as she cried. Sasuke sighed full well knowing her reaction to his news. In an odd sense seeing her cry didn't put him at ease in fact it was almost painful. Deep within is body he could feel the small pang of anger and pain growing, but it couldn't have been for her he was sure of it…At least he thought he was.

"How long do I have?" her voice snapped him out of thought, he noticed how cold her voice sounded he assumed by now her mind had gone to a point where attempting to 'hope for the best' was useless and instead it was already starting to deteriorate.

"Till the end of this month, specifically your death occurs on March 28 , 2011.." Sakura gasped

"…M-my Birthday"

"Precisely"

* * *

Another cliffy, le gasp! What will Sakura going to do now? Will she defy Sasuke or will she follow him? Hmmmm oh the possibilities. Be sure to stay tuned to **Bound to Death**, and I hope you like the preview for my newest creation Hopefully its out sometime this week.

**xoxo**

**Anemone**

Please review, you don't have to it just lets me know how I did, or what I need to work on


End file.
